


Everything

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, JBWeek17, Living, Post Long Night War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: This is what they both wanted; what they talked about during the long night. This is everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silver

The graceful gentle waves of the sunset sea danced and crashed along the shore, the sound reminding Brienne of the waters near Tarth. The sunset filled the entire sky with the deep color of Lannister red, setting the clouds ablaze. 

“I never thought I would see this again.” Jaime said softly. It was a statement he has been saying for the past six moons.

“It certainly is beautiful.” Brienne murmured as Jaime grinned at her. 

They were both quiet for a long while, watching as the sun dipped deeper into the horizon. There was always silence between them, a skill Jaime has learned from Brienne. He’d always had a need to fill the silence, but after the war he’s come to appreciate it, and it has brought him a comfort he never knew he needed. 

“I used to jump from this very cliff when I was a boy.” 

“You have done sillier things.” She said and Jaime chuckled, their fingers brushing as he moved closer toward her. 

“Aye, my lady. But I have also done wonderful things.” 

Brienne met his intense gaze with one of her own, her face flushing the familiar shade of red. Even now she still blushes. She entwined their fingers and turned her gaze back to the sea. “You have.” She agreed softly. They both quietly watched in awe as the sun slowly continued to dip in the horizon until it was gone. A strong cold breeze ripped its way toward them, Brienne shivering as it touched her hair. The long night was over, but winter still lingered.

They did this every day, watched the sun set in remembrance to those many lives lost; in gratitude to the long night’s past.

Jaime squeezed her fingers once before nodding toward his horse. “Shall we head home, my lady?” They had spent most of the day in Lannisport, exploring the city and its delights. Jaime had showed her all his favorite parts of the Port City from the famous fish soup to the menagerie he and Tyrion would visit when they were younger. 

It was the first time they had truly ventured outside of the rock. Brienne found herself delighting in his surprised reaction to the way his people cheerfully accept him as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. He was Kingslayer no more, instead he was Jaime the great. Golden Hand. Savior of the Westerlands. Today, they heard a new one; Brightroar. The names gave Jaime pause; made him flush in embarrassment and Brienne’s satisfied to know that there was something out there that caused Ser Jaime Lannister to flush with embarrassment. 

They arrived at Casterly a short time later. Brienne could feel Jaime’s eyes trained on her as she handed both of their reins to a stable boy with a nod of thanks. 

She doesn’t hesitant in wrapping her arms around him, kissing him soundly. “Thank you, for today.” She whispered when she pulled away. Being forward and open with her affection was something she learned after the long war. 

“Of course, my lady.” Jaime’s eyes glowed with warmth as she slowly pulled out of his embrace. “I shall see you for the evening meal?”

Brienne gave him a small smile. “You ask me this every night, and my answer is the same every time.” 

Jaime shrugged. “I like to be sure. So, yes?”

Her only answer was to simply kiss his cheek. 

Jaime watched her go. “So that’s a yes, then?” He called to her retreating form. 

 

88

Freshly bathed, Brienne let herself into Jaime’s chambers, pausing in surprise as she spotted him sitting by the fire. There was a pallet of blankets and pillows, their supper resting on their plates by the fire. She spotted Jaime sitting beside their food, stoking the fire. During the last few moons of the long night war, they had tossed aside all ideas of propriety and begin to share his chambers. They’d always eat their share of food by the fire, sitting on a pallet of furs and pillows. Speaking quietly about a future they may never have. It was a habit they had not and probably would not break.

“Are you going to stand there all night, my lady, or are you going to come inside?”

Brienne shook her head and moved further into the room. “Sorry, my thoughts were in the past.” 

Jaime placed the poker down, nodding his head toward the food. “It’s rabbit stew. Cook made it special.” 

Brienne smiled as she sat down, folding her legs underneath her. “It amuses me with how close you’ve become to the cook.” He had done the same thing while in the North. 

Jaime nodded. “I’ve learned it’s the most important person to befriend. Get on their good side.” He picked his bowl up along with his roll and dipped into his food. “Did you enjoy your bath, my lady?”

“Yes.” was all she said as she dug into her stew. They finished the rest of their meal in silence, their gaze meetings every few moments. Brienne finished off her wine and lay back against the pillows with a sigh. “That was delicious.” She stretched her body, feeling the relaxing sensation of the two cups of wine course through her body. She sighed, sated, her eyes sliding toward Jaime as he lay beside her, resting on his elbows, while watching her with a small smile. “What is it?”

Jaime shrugged. “Sometimes, I think this is a dream.” 

Brienne nodded in understanding. She moved onto her side, moving closer toward him. “You’re awake.” She said quietly. “As am I.” She smiled at him, feeling the warmth on her cheeks as his gaze softened. 

“It certainly has to be reality.” He said pointing to his head. “I’ve begun to gray.” 

Brienne smiled. Yes, he was graying. There were growing specks of gray and silver in his beard, strands of silver in his hair and his temple. She ran her fingers through his beard. “I think it makes you look distinguished.” 

Jaime slipped even closer, wrapping his arm about her. “Does it? Never thought I’d be considered as such.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “I said look; didn’t say you were.” 

Jaime growled and attacked her mouth with his own. She easily fell into the kiss, slipping her tongue against his as he pulled her even closer, moving to slip on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as their kiss intensified. She moaned as he pulled away, kissing down her neck, gently exposing her skin as he moved the fabric of her tunic up. She gasped then moaned as his teeth nipped her beneath her jaw. “Jaime.” 

Jaime suddenly pulled away and stood. “Clothes.” 

Brienne’s heart pounded a little faster, watching as Jaime begun to strip. Although his hair was graying and he held the belief he was old; Jaime’s frame was still quite muscular. The scars of war which covered his body always made her mouth go dry, made the wetness between her thighs increase as he stripped out of his smallclothes. She undressed more slowly, feeling Jaime’s eyes on her. She held her own scars, but she held no shame or embarrassment; not anymore. 

Jaime watched her, hunger climbing into his gaze. They hadn’t made love during the war; there had been no time for that. It wasn’t until their first night In Casterly did she come to him. 

She moved toward him, Jaime meeting her halfway. Their mouths crashed against each other, tonguing each other greedily, they both kneel, keeping their tight embrace as their tongues brushed against each other. She pulled away first, panting for breath. She gently pushed him back. “Lie back.” 

Jaime does as commanded, closing his eyes as she slid onto her knees. He shivered as Brienne kissed the inside of his thighs and moved up, breathing against his skin. He let out an embarrassing whimper as she licks him, gentle at first then harder, rearing up to lap at the tip of his cock as her fingers grasped the base, squeezing as her other hand starts to fondle his balls. 

His eyes slipped closed as she sucked him down, burying his hand into her hair with a quiet groan. Her mouth was splendid and he knew he would not last much longer. “Brienne-“ He whispered, gently tugging on her hair. Her mouth released him, her chin resting on his thigh as she stared at him with question in her eyes. She smiled and sat up, climbing his body as if reading his thoughts. 

“Come up here.” He murmured so that she straddled him.

Brienne smiled down at him as she grasped him in her hand She lifted herself up and sank down onto him. She rode him slowly, undulating her hips back and forward, arching her back as his hips thrust up to match her own movements. 

They both watched each other. The moon’s light emanating a silver glow over both their bodies. This is what they both wanted; what they talked about during the long night. This is everything.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JBWeek Gold

Gold

Ever since childhood, Jaime has found himself dreaming quite vividly. During the long night war, his dreams never come. Each night, he was either passing out from sheer exhaustion, allowing the blissful nothingness to take him over; a short reprieve from the horrors of war with the dead. Now that the war was over and the real terrors from the night were defeated, he found his unconscious mind come to life.

He began to dream again.

_Jaime closed his eyes with a happy sigh as the sound of the sea lulled him into deeper relaxation; the spray from the waves splashed onto his lips, making them taste slightly of salt water. A warm breeze rippled through his hair. Gods he was relaxed, he idly wondered where Brienne was. He sat up, staring out at the horizon, blinking rapidly as he saw something slowly making its way toward him. “What is—oh.” A lion_

_The large strong cat ambled over to him, it’s yellow-gold coat gleaming beautifully as the sunlight touched it. It’s shaggy blonde mane made him look distinguished and regal. “Hello.” Jaime greeted. The lion merely blinked its golden eyes at him._

_“Jaime?”_

_Jaime turned, hearing Brienne’s soft voice behind him. “Brienne?” He frowned when he didn’t see her, merely endless sand. He turned back toward the Lion, starting in surprise as he spotted a nude Brienne now sitting astride the Lion. “This is odd.” He murmured, tilting his head. “And somewhat arousing. What are you doing, my lady?” She didn’t answer, merely gave him one of her soft smiles. Jaime slowly returned her smile with one of his own, gesturing with his hand toward the sun. “It seems Winter has finally gone, my lady and Sir.” He gestured toward the Lion who merely continued to blink at him._

_Jaime!” He quickly turned, the sharpness and familiarity of that voice made him tense. His eyes searched the horizon behind him before sliding toward the sea. “Did you hear that voice, Brienne?” he turned his head when he got no answer. “Bri—” He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a woman, dressed in gold, long golden hair falling to her waist. Her face, he couldn’t see, as the brightness from the sun blocked out her features. “Hello?” He said softly, wondering where Brienne had gone. His unease began to grow. He lifted his hand, trying to shield his eyes so he could see better, but that only seemed to make the sunlight brighten even more._

_“Jaime—”_

_Jaime lowered his hand. That voice. He knew that voice. “No.” he whispered. Terror began to fill him._

“Hey.” Soft lips brushed against his own and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at Brienne who lay across from him.

“Hello.” He said quietly. “I had the oddest dream about you.”

Brienne slipped closer, sliding her head onto his pillow. “Oh?”

Jaime nodded, caressing one hand up her side. “Yes. There was a majestic Lion.” He smirked at her. “You were riding said Lion naked.” He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow.

She gave him an amused smile. “Is that all I was doing? Riding a lion naked?”

Jaime gave her a slight shrug. “You were wearing my golden hand around your neck as though it were a chain.”

Brienne pushed at his shoulder. “I know you’re just mocking me now.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m not.” He said seriously. “It hung from what looked like a maester’s chain only it was gold. It was actually quite erotic.” He kissed her cheek.

Brienne rolled her eyes, knowing when he was exaggerating. She smiled shyly at him. “You dreamed of me?”

He always dreamed of her. “You know I did, my lady.” His answer earned him a passionate kiss.

Brienne pulled away to breathe. “Was there anything else in this dream of yours?”

Jaime’s mind flashed with the strange woman in gold. “No.” He gave her a salacious look. “Care to ride another lion, my lady?”

Brienne snorted as she moved to straddle him. “Yes, but please stop talking.”

888

“Careful.” Jaime said as he watched Brienne climb down the steep bedrock. He gripped his hand in hers. As she hopped down beside him. “Come.” He said, pulling her along toward the open cavern. “There have been rumors of the existence of this mine for years. My father didn’t bother to investigate as well—we already shitted gold.” She frowned at him and he kissed her hand, pulling her along. “Come.”

Brienne followed him into the cavern. “I can hear running water.” She murmured as she allowed him to pull her deeper inside. They paused at the edge and her eyes widened from the beauty of this place. “Jaime—”

“There are waterfalls.” Jaime explained softly. A cave system was formed by the rivers which run through the region.” He smiled as he pointed to the cave walls. “There is gold in these walls, Brienne.”

Brienne glanced at where he was pointing and she gasped as the sunlight bounced off the walls emanating a golden glow. “So, this is where you’ve been all morning?” she asked and he nodded.

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.” He pulled her deeper into the cavern, pausing at one of it’s pools.

The sun’s rays reflected into the pool, radiating blue waters that reminded her of Tarth. She glanced up as he began to remove his boots and undress. “What are you doing?”

“Going for a swim.” Jaime answered simply. “You didn’t think I brought you hear just to show you the gold?” He dived inside, emerging with a gasp. “Come on, my lady. The water is surprisingly warm despite the weather.”

Brienne watched him for a few moments before she began to undress herself. She dived in, emerging with a gasp. It was warm, wonderfully so. She swam toward him, wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you for showing me this.”

He grinned, pleased with himself. “I’ve been thinking perhaps we can start a charity—for the orphans—I could—help you rebuild Tarth.”

She felt a twinge of pain at the mention of Tarth. Before the start of the long night war, Euron Greyjoy had sacked Tarth and murdered her father. Tarth had been destroyed to ruins; her father’s body never recovered. They both knew who ordered such a thing. “You don’t have to do that.”

Jaime shook his head. “I want to, my lady.”

Brienne gave him a sad smile before pulling him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JBWeek17 Day 3 Obsidian

Obsidian

Jaime always watched Brienne the first few moments after she slept. It was a habit formed during the long night. He rarely dreamed of the war and its horrors. He has seen plenty of horrible things; was used to battle and the terrible loss that came with it. He still felt the loss and horror, but he had learned long ago to lock those things away. 

Brienne was a different story. She often had nightmares of the Long Night War. The weeks following the end of the war had been the worst. She rarely slept and when she did she was awoken by night terrors. 

So, he watched her and waited. Some nights she slept fine, but other nights—He held his breath as she whimpered in her sleep. Other nights she’d awaken, a scream dying her lips and fear in her eyes. 

Her head twisted on the on the pillow. “No—” She breathed sadly. 

He fought the urge to reach out to her, knowing he did that before and it ended with him having a black eye. 

“Please—no.” Her body convulsed and her hands twisted into the blankets. She muttered quietly, her voice sounding as if she was in pain. She suddenly bolted upright, gasping for breath. Jaime carefully sat up, watching as she looked around the room, her eyes wide with fear. 

“Brienne?” He said, his voice quiet. Her fearful gaze turned toward him. “It’s’ just me.” He said softly. He gently reached out, placing his hand onto her cheek. “You’re here. Here with me. It was a dream.” 

She blinked at him, tears gathering her eyes. “A memory.” She said.  
“I’m sorry.” Jaime whispered, wrapping his arms about her. It wasn’t long before she was crying quietly into his chest, tears falling onto his warm skin. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again, feeling helpless. He lied back, pulling her with him so her head rested on his chest. She continued to cry softly. “It’s okay.” He whispered softly. “I’ve got you.” He ran his fingers through her hair. She trembled against him as she always did after a particularly bad nightmare. He tightened his hold on her, rubbing her shoulder. 

Her cries eventually quieted and her trembling ceased. Jaime continued to soothe her, caressing his hand up and down her back. “Do you wish to talk about it?” She was quiet for a long moment before she began to speak. 

She quietly whispered. “It was Pod.” Her voice shook as she continued. “He was—I shouldn’t have let him go. I should have ordered him to stay back.” 

“He was a soldier Brienne. He made his choice.” The words may have seemed harsh with her tears, but it was something she needed to hear. 

“I can still see him…his eyes….I can feel the dragon glass blade in my hand as I—” She trailed off and shook her head. 

Jaime knew that was the end of the conversation. He knew she would not speak of it again for the rest of the day. He knew it would take hours for her to pull herself together and face the day. Jaime will be there with her, a quiet support. He can be strong for her.

She had cared deeply for Pod and Jaime had grown to care for the young lad himself. “He died a hero.” He whispered, both knowing that was enough. 

Brienne lifted her head, her sad blue eyes making his heart constrict painfully. She kissed him once and lay her head back against his chest. “Thank you.”


End file.
